Edward and Eddie
by Little-mizz-reader
Summary: Well this is rated M for rape.Edward turns into someone else, a monster and hurts Bella who else to come to her rescue then Jacob, will they live a happy life or will she go back to Edward? ExB BxJ Might be a one off, Rate and Review please!
1. Again and again

This is my first fan fiction so, I hope you like it Rate and Review even if you don't so I know to stop bothering people with my shit ideas, hope you enjoy!

I lay on the bed waiting for him to return. Yet again like many other nights i pondered the idea of running away when he was'nt here but like always decided against it because I knew with his special abelties he would track me down and bring me back to this living hell he called home. My ears where alerted by the front door opening and shutting. Not again, I wished to myself. I heard whispers, doors open and shut, and then, my fears where confirmed, my beloved husband had yet again tore my heart out. Silent tears formed and dropped onto my pillow, they where my only companions on nights like these.

"Eddie" a high pitch squeal complained. I wondered what his "flavour of the week" was. Blond bimbo, Latino or maybe just a flaming red head? I heard him quiten her down. I peeped through the door crack, I knew it, she was blond, young and obviously drunk not that you would need to be to fall for Edward. He was a gorgeous guy, dangerous too but only if you knew his secret, like me. No he wasn't going to fuck her, he was going to devour her, drain her petite body of all the blood it held.

"Who's that" the bimbo asked, looking towards the door where I was spying.

He looked towards me and answered, "No one"

His eyes turned back to her as he offered her a glass of champagne, she gladly accepted and swallowed it whole.

I noticed what was about to happen know, he eyes turned to the shade of black which frightened me. She must have also guessed her doomed state as she dropped her glass and ran for the door. You're too late I said to myself as she tried to escape her fate. I heard him bite into her kneck, the umistakeable sound of flesh being torn open piecered the silence he was know gorgin himself on the blood.

I backed away from the door. I knew what followed after he, "feasted" on human blood. I reaturned to my previous spot on the bed. He would be in here soon. Demanding, no, taking away something special. My heart

*FLASHBACK*

_He was getting ready to go out night clubbing with his brothers for his birthday._

_"But I don't wanna leave you Bella" He moaned._

_I grabbed his phone, if you need me you have my phone number, know just go and enjoy you're self I said as I pushed him out the door with a kiss. While he was gone I went over the photo book remembering my dead dad, "Copper killed in knife accident" read the news paper accident. A tear escaped my eyes but as I heared someone, more like two people walk down the drive I shrugged it away._

_The door opened, "Hey Bella" he casually said._

_His arm was around a girl who looked like a prositute, "who the fuck is she" I shouted at him._

_He walked over to me and slapped me across the face, none of your buisness, and if you ever rais your voice to me again there will be hell to pay. I cowered at his feet sneaked a look at his face then ran to the safety of our bathroom._

_I asked my self, did that actually happen. I looked at my face in the mirror and it was confirmed. I splashed myself with cold water hoping to wake up and be comforted by my Edward, telling me its okay, that I was safe._

_Instead I had him, while I was crouched on the floor infront of him I sneaked a look at his face, his eyes where'nt there usual kind of gold, but pitch black, darker then hell. I opened the door in a bid to retreat to the bedroom and was greeted by a view that made all the hairs on my body stand on end. He was crouched over her body, doing nothing but eating her. On her face stayed a look of shock. Presumably from the bit she found out he was going to kill her. I backed away once again but fled to the bedroom._

_I locked the door and sat on the bed. Oh please let this be a nightmare I screamed to my self. Oh my god, was I going to be next? I had to get out of here, I walked over to the window and I looked out. Shit I thought, the jump wouldn't be anything to a Vampire like Edward but the fall would defintly break my legs and then I would be like a sitting duck waiting to be killed by my preditor. Bella, a voice called if I dint know better I would say this was the voice of a killer. Gone, had the velvety and soft voice that had once ruled his vocal cords, know replaced by some cold and distant tone, and if I was truefull it still had a small velvety sound to it._

_"Bella" he voice said with an enquiring tone, "Be a good little girl and open the door for your husband"_

_I didn't know who this was but wasn't my husband, I thought._

_"Open the door" he commanded_

_I pipped up through the fear that had taken me hostage and squealed "Please go away Edward, I just want to got to sleep, I'm tired" I lied._

_"You've never beeen a good lier" he whispered at me._

_I lookedover to wear the door had once been but know it had found a place upon the floor, I looked around the room, searching for the maniac who had took over Ewards body._

_He was inches away from my face, his lips whereperfectly formed, like Edward, I couldn't find any fault on his face to suggest his was anyone but Edward except his eyes._

_He moved away a couple of feet, walking up and down and mumbled "Another thing, call me Eddie"_

_He must have noticed the fear in my eyes because he just looked at me and laughed._

_Within seconds he pounced on top of me. His eyes looked meancing, and his eyes held a tight iron grasp on my wrists as he held them above my head._

_I sensed what he was going to do, how coudnt i?_

_"Please no" I cried. I realised my fear was turning him on as he just smiled when he bacame hard against my stomach._

_He took of his shirt, trousers and pants throwing them aside in a frenzy. Then turned to my clothes he looked at my top, and with anoother swift movement It flew across the room._

_My heart was literally in my mouth, I decieded that if he wanted to kill me then I was going to die but I wasn't going to go down without a fight, although I knew victory was his due to his fast speeds and super human strength._

_He started to carees my neck, I took this as a chance to enflict pain upon him, i bit his neck with all my might. He seemed to think that I was actuallt into his whole sexual assualt thing as he looked down at me and spoke "Oh you want it now do you, are you gunna scream for me" I didn't answer, he grabbed my bra and took it off, he watched my face as I went acroos the room he looked at me._

_Who would think an ugly human like you would have nice tits, eh? He asked looking for an answer, I didn't reply. He must not of cared for a reply because he grope my breast then he ripped my trousers off nd enterd me roughly._

_Ouch I winced, I was turning him on again, the pain seared all the way through me and then he entered me roughly again, then again and again, not caring for all the tears he was making. Tears started to trickle down my face, he smiled at the sight of them, whats wrong Bella? You crying because it is so good. He entered me again, so hard blood began to trickle down my legs.I felt him contract inside of me and then he took himself out of me, leaving behind a warm white residue between my legs._

_"Oh, its not over yet" he laughed he walked into the front room and rang some one it was a delivery service. Why does he want takeaway I thought. But I just didn't care, I had been violated by the only man I ever had cared about that I ever loved. But as I covered myself up as I layed in his bed he returned he sat at the bottom bed, still under the influence of "Eddie"_


	2. Escaping Eddie

_**I don't own Twilight; I don't own anything except this slow old laptop and morphed ideas that come into my head in the middle of the night. Please review because I don't even know if anyone cares about this story!**_

Any moment I expected him to come fying through the door and see a raging vampier intent on once again ripping heart from its resting place. My ears searched for the sound of a maniac screeming my name. Nothing, just silence, silence and darkness

I sneaked over to where the door once stood and peaked through to the room that occupied them. The view starteled me, it was'nt the fact there was a dead body on the floor, neither that my crème carpet was sponging the blood up from her body. But Eddie, or Edward I couldn't tell who it was, these days I didn't know if there was a difference between them. He sat on the couch, staring at the body with disbelife, his face plastered with an emotion that confirmed this must have been Edward. Regret was what came to mind when I looked at him.

He looked up,his eyes agreed with the Edward theory as they had returned to the safe amber colour that had once warmed me on cold winter nights when my father had died. He moved towards me, and I steped back as I shrieked, no!

"I'm leaving you, I missed his eyes glaring at me and darting out the door grabbing the keys to my truck as I left. I rammed them into the key slot of my truck and revirsed, not wasting anytime for him to change his mind. As I was driving on the dark, lonely road I asked my self a subconcious would I go? I couldn't go to my mothers, she couldn't protect me, and there was only one other person, well werewolve who could protect me. I swereved the car back and headed for Le push, with one name echoing in my mind, Jacob.

~Jacobs Point Of View~

"_I could tell you I love you a million times but you can't even say it once"_

Decieding not to out with Embry and Quill I thought I might just tinker around with the spare car parts I had lying around on the floor of my garage. After what seemed like forever my stomach rumbled and not having much willpower to starve it I gave in and started to raid the cuboard settiling on a packet of biscuits, within five seconds I had scoffed the lot.

My ears piped up to the sound of gravel crunching under tier tracks, I moved over to the front room window and looked, and it couldn't have been Billy because he was over Sue Clearwaters again. I ran out to meet the familiar car, well truck.

I shouted happily, Bella

I opened the car door and my eyes looked at her. Her face had what looked like a hand mark across her face, her eyes where red and the rest of her face was puffy. I stared in disbelife thinking my eyes where playing some evil trick on me. I offered my hand to help her out the truck and accepted, while she climbed out of her truck I got a glimspe of her writst, purply blue bruises had occupied specific places on her wrists from what I could see.

"What the fuck Bella" I screamed as she noticed my eyes on her wrist. "Who did this to you? I quiestened her!

She didn't answer, she just stood still as if wishing she wasn't here.

Bella did he do this to you? I swear if that fuckin leech has harmed you I will

"No" she calmly said cutting me off

"It wasn't him, anyway I don't want to talk about this know" her voice sounded shaky as she her eyes kept scanning around us, expecting someone to find someone.

I looked into her eyes; they where big and brown. "Can you just let it go" she asked staring back into my eyes. I smiled the smile I knew she loved and uttered "yes, and as we walked through the wooden door leading to the front room I mubeled under my breath, "for know".

~Bellas Point Of View~

"_Every time I give you my heart you throw it on the floor and tread all over it, but I still pick it up, dust it off and give it straight back to you"_

Can I get you anything to eat or drink? He offered, I declined his genoroisity.

"But I would like to sleep, if that's okay? I had hoped that I wasn't being too rude but there again, this was the Jacob, my best friend.

Of course he lifted me up bridal style.

JACOB! I screemed, "what the hell are you doing?

Minites later I fell on something soft, I rolled over on to my side. My eyes flew open as I felt someone lay besides; it's just Jacob I told myself, no monster.

He must of noticed that he made me feel a bit uncomfortable as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going? I inquired

"I'm gunna sleep on the sofa, give you a little previacy"

I surprised both of us as I shot up and shouted don't leave me alone. He gave into me and layed with me, I snoke a look at the digital clock beside the bed, typical Jacob it was if someone carved wood out and placed it on top of an electrical circuit for a clock, the time read 01:29 I snuglled into his arm to keep myself happy and to feel safe. It didn't work because I woke up at the same time as the dawn but not as silently, Jacob sat infront of me holding my shouldiers trying to charm me from the night mares.

I wiped my forhead, I was sweeting like mad.

"Whats wrong? I asked him.

He looked at me and told me that I had a nightmare and I woke him up. He began to explain that at first I just started saying random words like "No, please don't"

"You also said" he hesitated; my heart started rushing faster then a leapoard.

He took a deap breath and contuied you also said "Stop please, not again Eddie! He spat those words out emphasing on Eddie.

I expected him to have an army of questions ready, to begin firing them of at will, instead he just whisped the one word that would release my deadly secret to him.

_**I am sorry if I didn't build enough tension I will in my next chapter. So I hope you can be bothered enough just to give me a teny weny review even if it just to tell me to stop wasting my time, well anyone I have great ideas for chapter 3 and I am going to make it better then the first 2, only if I get reviews though! PLEASE! Press the pretty little button and give me a review, plzzzzzzzzz**_


End file.
